By Morning's Light
by SoonerBrookieforCaptainSwan
Summary: Even after everything, memories of the darkness continue to haunt Killian... But he's reminded that he doesn't have to deal with those memories alone. One-shot. Rated T for Captain Swan Flirtation.


**_Hi! I'm an old hand at (soonerbrookie), but it has been years since I've written anything here, and the very first time I've ever written anything for Captain Swan. I hope you enjoy this very brief glimpse into their lives, and forgive me for being a bit rusty. :)_**

 ** _"You'll always be an orphan."_**

With a small gasp, Killian jerked awake, blinking into the darkness. Turning his head, he spotted the moonlight dancing off Emma's blonde hair, her sweet face peaceful in her sleep. Rolling over onto his side, he brushed his fingertips against her cheek, finding it hard to believe, even then, that she was real. Still beside him.

They were together.

With a sigh, he gently kicked the covers away before sitting up, tossing his legs over the side of their ornate king-sized bed, a leftover from Dark Emma's décor. He twisted his hook into place, then pulled his new sweat pants over his naked hips. Glancing once more at his sleeping love, he padded down the stairs to the kitchen, his nightmare still resonating in his mind. He sighed as he began preparing the coffee contraption just like Emma had taught him, glancing at a picture of her family, feeling as if he didn't deserve to be a part of it.

Because it wasn't just a nightmare that kept him up at night… It was a memory. A memory that was as real as the coffee scent permeating the early morning must, or the woman sleeping just upstairs in the master suite.

Killian still had trouble believing he deserved Emma's forgiveness, as well as that of her family. The first few days after returning from New York had been almost unbearable, not because they were upset with him, but because they were so overjoyed to have him back, even through their grief of losing their friend, Robin. Mary Margaret hovered over him like a mother would her son, scoffing playfully when Emma handed him a hot buttered rum rather than the hot cocoa prepared for everyone else. David had embraced him not once, but twice, as they were saying their goodbyes at the loft. Henry chuckled with him as Killian sneaked him a sip of Rum… And even Regina, amidst all her pain and worry, touched his shoulder with warmth before she and her sister left for home. Through it all, Emma kept her arm firmly looped through Killian's, gazing up at him as if he really were her hero, not a weak man who had broken her heart just weeks before.

Rubbing his palm over his face, he quietly stepped out the backdoor onto the deck, the air wonderfully crisp against his bare skin, the blue light of dawn just beginning to illuminate the sky. He leaned against the woodwork with a sigh, gazing over the large backyard as he struggled to forget his nightmare. It still made him ache to remember the betrayal in Emma's eyes as he told her how angry he was, spoke of her as nothing but a distraction, an 'orphan.' She had asked him to forgive himself, and he had, for the most part. He was trying at least, reminding himself that what they shared was true love… The darkness of the past weeks would grow to be nothing but a blip on the tapestry of their life together.

"There you are." Killian glanced over his shoulder, a sweet smile gracing his face when his eyes met hers.

"Looking for me, love?" he chuckled, turning to pull her into his arms, "Couldn't even bother with pants, I see, you were in such a hurry to find me." He cocked one eyebrow flirtatiously, running his palm down her back before gently tugging on the hem of the flannel shirt she was wearing.

"Why wear pants when Henry spent the night at Regina's?" she murmured, smiling up at him as she wrapped her arms around his waist, "While the kid is away, Mommy will play." Blushing, she grinned and rested her head against his shoulder, at ease in a way he had so rarely witnessed.

"A fine adage," he teased approvingly, the pain from his nightmare quickly fading as he held her.

"I think so, too," she agreed, her fingertips dancing against the bare skin of his back, "So. Are you going to tell me why you're out here?" Killian groaned, avoiding her gaze.

"I suppose there's no use in lying, eh swan?" He shrugged, "I had a nightmare… Well, a memory, really."

"What about?"

"You. Me. The darkness…" Killian's arms slowly slipped from around Emma as he turned back towards the peaceful backyard, too ashamed to look her in the eye.

"Hook, look at me," Emma breathed, clearly sensing the shift in mood, "Killian. We talked about this… I know, it wasn't you. You didn't mean it."

"In that moment, I did," Killian murmured regretfully, "That is, the darkness did. It filled me up and it was all I could feel. Causing pain, enacting my revenge, it's all I saw. All I felt."

"Until that moment!" Emma reminded him passionately, "That moment with Excalibur, I saw it, I saw it in the way you looked at me, even before you made your sacrifice." She offered him a small, sweet smile. "You looked at me like you loved me. You _do_ love me."

"Aye, love," he assured her, his gaze warm as he turned towards her once more, "And you me."

"And me you," Emma confirmed, slipping her fingers between his. "The nightmares, Killian? They'll go away. This won't." She pressed a quick kiss to the back of his hand, still learning how to be so openly affectionate.

"And if they don't?"

"They will," she insisted, "I had them, too. However…"She trailed off, walking backwards towards the door, pulling him along.

"However?" Emma bit her lip, a subtle movement so tantalizing, it nearly made Killian forget the conversation at hand.

"When they do wake you up, you don't have to deal with it alone. I can help."

"And how's that, Swan?" Killian whispered, leaning in for a kiss.

"By being that pretty, blonde distraction." She pressed a quick kiss to his lips, then turned to run back into the house, her laughing hero right on her heels.

Reviews are love! :)


End file.
